Hearing aids as invisible-in-the-canal (IIC) hearing aids and completely-in-the-canal (CIC) hearing aids are very popular because they are worn deep within the ear canal and thus are completely or mostly invisible to the outside observer. Accordingly, the CIC/IIC hearing aid concept is very discreet.
Since the receiver is arranged close to the eardrum, the CIC/IIC hearing aid ensures immediate sound travel and less ambient noise in loud environments. CIC/IIC hearing aids are designed for daily removal and therefore the wearer needs to be comfortable inserting and removing the hearing aids deep into the ear canal.
In CIC/IIC hearing aids, however, due to the limited size of the ventilation channel (the vent) occlusion often occurs.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution that allows for providing an improved CIC/IIC hearing aid, wherein the sound quality is improved and occlusion effects is reduced.
It would be desirable to have an IIC hearing aid that is more discreet than the current IIC aid, while providing improved sound quality. The present disclosure provides at least an alternative to the prior art.